roblox_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
Challenge Description A challenge is a competition where a player or players can win immunity. Tribal challenges, players compete as a tribe to win immunity. The losing tribe would have to vote somebody off of their tribe. However, after the tribes merge, there can only be a single winner for the challenge. The single winner still goes to tribal, and anyone but the single winner can be voted out. Challenge List and Description Tribal Challenges * 'Team Tandem. '''Team Tandem is a challenge where the two or three tribes must compete to win tribal immunity. The tribe members must press every button in the area. Once all the buttons in that area are pressed, the next area will open up. Once all the buttons have been pressed, the first tribe(s) to finish will win immunity. * '''Kicking and Screaming. '''Kicking and Screaming is a challenge where contestants go in groups of two to dig in the sand for bags. As soon as a player gets a bag, he or she must hurry back to the tribe mat. Players are allowed to steal from other players so they can have the bag. Once a tribe reaches four points or time runs out the challenge is over. The tribe(s) that has more points will win immunity. * '''Battering Brawl. ' Battering Brawl is a challenge in Survivor. In Battering Brawl, contestants will go one at a time to fight an opposite tribal player with a battering pole. When a player falls off the stand the other tribe will get a point. Whichever tribe(s) has the most points when time runs out is the winner. * 'Tidepool. ' Tidepool is a challenge where two players go from each tribe at a time. The tribe members must follow the arrows to get to the end of the swimming area. A player will grab a shell then return back to a circled mat. Once both tribe members come back, the tribe will score a point. When the time runs out or a tribe scores 5 points, the tribe(s) will win. * '''Beat to the Punch. '''In Beat to the Punch, contestants will go one at a time through an obstacle course. There are shapes and jumps contestants must go through. Once a contestant is at the end of the course, the tribe will score a point. If a tribe gets 10 points (or 5 if there is 3 tribes), the tribe will win. Also, if time runs out the tribe(s) with the most points will win immunity. * '''Keys to Victory. '''Keys to Victory is a challenge where one contestant at a time must go through an obby to get to the end. At the end the player will grab a key and put it in their tribe's chest and get a point. The first tribe to earn 10 points or they have more points when the time runs out will win immunity. * '''Order Ordeal. '''This is a competition where contestants will go one from each tribe. They will try to remember a pattern, and they must click the pattern they remembered. The person to first answer correctly wins a point. If neither person answers in the correct time no tribe gets a point. The tribe(s) with the most points after or the tribe(s) that get to 10 points first will win immunity. Individual Challenges * '''Get a Grip. '''In this competition contestants must click the circle of the color when a circle touches it. Missing it will make the contestant fall a step. The last player on the pole will win individual immunity. * '''Pattern Platform. '''Pattern Platform is a challenge where contestants must click the pattern shown on the screen as quick as they can. Once they finish it, a new pattern will show up. The first person to finish both patterns will win immunity. * '''Top of the Mount. '''In Top of the Mount, contestants will get a battering pole. They will race to the top, and they will fight to knock others off the battering pole. The person with the most time at the top will win immunity when the time runs out. * '''Eye on the Prize. '''In this challenge, you will have to remember objects on the front and grab them. You will place the objects in the right spot on your board so they match with the big board. The first contestant to get all the objects in the right place will win immunity. * '''Cryptic Combo. '''The Cryptic Combo challenge has four pens. Contestants must get to the pens and count the amount in each pen in order. Once contestants count them, they must rush back and type in the right amount from the left pen to right pen. The first contestant to type all the right numbers in will win immunity. * '''Byway Bustle. '''In Byway Bustle, contestants will move the block into the black spots. The contestants must get all the blocks in the right spots. The first contestants to do so and touch the end will win immunity. * '''Tug of Endurance. '''Contestants must click the shape pattern as quick as they can. Each round, the last to finish the pattern will be out of the challenge. The last standing wins immunity. * '''Flip Your Fate. '''In this challenge, contestants must click spots to move. If a spot is green, a contestant cannot move on it. Contestants will keep moving, and once someone can't move anywhere, he or she will be out. The last contestant still on the platform will win immunity.